


This is Home

by samanthaswishes



Series: Their Future [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Just all the fluff, Kid Fic, Post 7x13, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes
Summary: Daisy never really had a home until she joined SHIELD. Daniel is a man out of time and has to make the most out of his new home. Together, Daisy and Daniel will find out the true meaning of 'being home'.OrDaisy and Daniel's lives are about to get a lot more interesting after their first year together.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Kora, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Their Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935418
Comments: 61
Kudos: 252





	1. August 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% sure this is not what they were hinting at in the show, but this is based on the theory of what the "anatomy analysis" Jemma mentioned could be, which I love and just had to write a fic about it.
> 
> Also, I changed it so that the team has their framework call once a month, and once a year they actually physically get together. I just want the team to be happy with each other more.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Daisy still could not believe that it had been a year since the team's last mission. She had been so fearful that the team splitting up would mean they would never see each other again. Of course, she knew that wasn't what it meant, but the thought never fully left her. It just meant they wouldn't be spending every single day of their lives together like they used to.

Since the day Coulson found her living alone in her van, she had given her life to SHIELD. Literally. Her long-lost sister had to bring her back to life after she was pretty much dead. Another unbelievable thing: Daisy had started out as a young, homeless hacktivist who had a mission of finding her birth parents, and now she was essentially a superhero with the superpower of seismic manipulation, who was dating a man from 1955 and had an older sister from 1983.

She now worked for a new branch of SHIELD: SWORD. Due to this, she and her new team, which included her boyfriend, Daniel Sousa, and her sister, Kora, traveled through space very often. Daisy had spent a long time in space. She had been sent to a space station in a dystopian future and spent a year in space during her own time in search of a lost friend. Somehow, the sight of space still amazed her.

Daisy had just gotten off a call with the team. They had decided to do these calls, using the framework, once a month, and starting one year from now, they would actually start seeing each other in person every year. Everyone was doing well: Mack was still director of SHIELD, Elena was one of the top agents and worked in a team with Piper and the new LMD Davis, May was now a professor at the new Coulson Academy, teaching the new generation of SHIELD agents, which included Flint, Jemma and Fitz were retired and were raising their daughter, Alya, who had just turned five, and LMD Coulson decided to see the world before he can fully make the decision on whether or not he wanted to be shut down.

Daniel waited for her while she was in the call. He sat there reading a book silently. Daisy sighed. It reminded her of after she had been tortured by Nathaniel Malick and he had stayed by her side, making sure she was getting the rest she needed. Even a year later, Daniel would stay by her side.

Daniel took notice that Daisy had finished the call. "They good?"

Daisy nodded. "They're good."

"Hey," Kora called from the pilot seat of Zephyr 3. "You've got to see this." Both Daisy and Daniel got up from their seats and headed towards the cockpit. They were met with bright red colors that danced around the space sky. "Amazing, right?" Kora said, taking in the view of the nebula.

"It's beautiful." Daisy took in the view as well. She put her arm around Daniel's waist and pulled him closer. As they stared out into space, Daisy's mind continued to run.

_I'll email you that anatomy analysis after Fitz is asleep. Interesting stuff._

Jemma's words replayed in her mind. Much to Fitz's dismay, Jemma still helped out once in a while. Sure they had medics and scientists on their new team, but no one did a biological analysis like Jemma Simmons. However, this was different. Daisy had sent over her own blood work to Jemma. If she had been just sick, she probably would have asked one of the medics, but this was personal.

"You okay?" Daniel asked. He picked on very quickly that Daisy wasn't exactly herself at the moment.

"Y-Yeah. Just miss the team. That's all."

"You sure?" Daisy nodded. Daniel planted a soft kiss on Daisy's temple. "You do feel a little warm. Maybe you just need a little rest."

"I'm fine, Daniel. I promise." Even though Daisy was being stubborn, she knew Daniel wouldn't stop worrying. Especially now with certain new circumstances.

"Daisy, you've been working really hard lately," Kora added, turning to face her sister. "You deserve some rest. Don't worry. We can handle it."

Daisy sighed. Finally giving in. "Come on, I'll take you to our bunk." After they became official and Daniel joined her new team, the two had been sharing a bunk on Z3. It was a little bigger than the other bunks, allowing a king-size bed to fit in it as well as making it feel more homie than the bunks did on Z1.

"Did Simmons give you any news on the blood work?" Daniel whispered so that none of the team members could hear. 

Daisy had wanted to keep Daniel out of the loop until she knew for sure because she didn't want him to freak out. She had been pretty successful at that until he caught her sneaking her blood work from the lab. She should have known he knew something was up. It was kind of obvious with all of her sudden changes. She was tired more often than not and she had been pretty nauseous lately. Daisy had tried to lie her way out of it, but it ended in her spilling the truth very tearfully to him. "No, not yet. She said she'll send it over sometime tonight."

"Hey," Daniel began as they entered their bunk, "whatever the results may be, we'll get through it together. I promise." 

Daisy sat on the bed and took a shakey breath. "Yeah," she sighed.

"Hey, at least no one on the team has suspected anything."

Daisy chuckled cause that wasn't entirely true. For one thing, she was pretty sure the entire team knew what was happening if her and Daniel snuck off to their bunk early. For another thing, Kora knew what was going on as well. In fact, she had figured it out before Daniel. Daisy and Kora had gotten very close over the last year. Spending a lot of time together had caused their periods to eventually sync up with each other. This wasn't really in favor of the team as having two, powered individuals who were having mood swings for an entire week didn't seem very safe. However, when Kora's period came and Daisy's didn't, Kora knew something was up. It was only when she found her sister bent over the toilet, throwing up the contents from her stomach, that her suspicions had been confirmed. In fact, Kora was the one who convinced Daisy to send blood samples to Jemma if she didn't want any of the team doctors to know.

Daniel helped Daisy take her shoes off as she took her jacket off. Already feeling a tiny bit cooler made Daisy feel a little better. If Daisy's suspicions were right, and she was almost positive they were, she wanted the whole sickness part of the process to be over with. Daisy lied down in the bed. Daniel kissed her forehead. Daisy laughed to herself, feeling like a little kid being tucked into bed by her parent, not that she ever knew what that actually felt like.

"You stay and get some rest. I mean it," Daniel said. "We've got everything under control. If you do need me, just come and get me. I'll be right out there." With that, Daniel left Daisy alone. The tiredness of Daisy's eyes and the anxiety of the analysis results, which was keeping her awake, fought one another. Ultimately, the tiredness won, and Daisy closed her eyes, allowing her body to fall into a deep sleep.

A few hours had passed by the time Daisy finally woke up. Daisy still felt tired, but she didn't feel as tired as she was before she had fallen asleep. Daisy sighed, closing her eyes once more. Suddenly, a wave of heat passed over her body. Nausea came with it. Daisy, already having been through this cycle of waking up and feeling dizzy multiple times, got up and bolted to the connected bathroom. She barely made it before emptying her stomach into the toilet. 

"Daisy?" Daniel called. Daisy was starting to think Daniel had a sensor for whenever she left the bed. When Daniel saw his girlfriend bent over the toilet, he rushed to her side and held her hair back. When Daisy believed she was done, she flushed the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub. Daniel placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "You still feel a little warm."

"I do feel a little more rested though," Daisy added.

"That's good." Daisy held her hand out for Daniel to help her stand up. She brushed her teeth to get the nasty taste out of her mouth before heading back to the bed. Daniel brought her a glass of water before sitting on the edge with her. "Do you think Simmons has sent the results over yet?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders before reaching for her laptop. She shakily typed on the computer before reaching her email. She saw that she had received an email from Jemma barely twenty minutes ago. Suddenly, the nauseous feeling was replaced with anxiety. "I don't know if I can do this," Daisy stuttered out between her staggered breathing.

Daniel could've sworn he saw a couple ripples from the water glass he had brought her. Wanting to calm Daisy down before her quakes became too much, he scooted closer to her and placed his hand on her back. "Hey, like I said, no matter what the results are, we'll get through this. I promise."

Daisy nodded before opening the email. She was silent for a few seconds before slowly turning to Daniel. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. He couldn't help it. A smile grew upon Daniel's face. "You...You're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy," Daniel replied. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes as well. "To be honest, I was happy since the moment you suspected you were pregnant. It was just that you seemed terrified, and we didn't know for sure, so I didn't want to get my hopes up." Daniel chuckled a little bit. "I've always wanted to be a dad."

Daniel's last comment made Daisy laugh a little. "Jemma mentioned that she thinks I'm around five or six weeks along given the information I gave her, but she said we should still have one of the medics give me an ultrasound to make sure."

"I'm not even gonna pretend to know what you just said about and ultra...sonic thing or whatever."

Daisy laughed again. Daniel, and Kora for that matter, had picked up on a lot of 21st century culture over the past year, but there was still a lot he didn't know, and it brought joy to her whenever he learned about these new things. Daisy placed her hand over her stomach, where her baby, who at the moment was just a clump of cells, was kept safe and sound. It was so surreal to think that what was inside her would grow to be her baby. "We're having a baby," she whispered, the tears in her eyes finally falling.

"We are," Daniel replied.

They shared a kiss before Daniel brought her in close for a tight hug. Daisy nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. If someone had told her almost seven years ago when she started her SHIELD journey that this is where she'd end up, she would have thought they were crazy. She used to think that she didn't deserve this after all she went through growing up. Though she still had some of those feelings deep down, the team, her family, had shown her she could be much more. 

She was home.


	2. October 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally tells the team.

"So are you gonna tell them today?" Daniel asked.

Daisy sat in the seat across from him. It was time for the monthly get together with her family. She had the device that put her into the framework in her hand. She wasn't quite prepared to tell them during their last meeting in September. This resulted in Jemma texting her to do it soon because she could barely keep it to herself. "Yeah. I mean, I can't hide it forever." Daisy was still a few weeks shy of halfway through her pregnancy, but she was already showing. If she wore loose clothing, like she had during their last meeting, no one could really tell. She wore a loose top again today, but she knew by the next couple meetings, even her loose clothes wouldn't be able to hide it, especially with the news they found out a few weeks ago. "Here goes nothing," she said before connecting herself to the framework.

She was surprised to see that everyone was already there. Usually, she was either the first or second one there. Was pregnancy brain already getting to her? "Better late then never," Coulson said as she took her seat next to him.

"Hey, guys," she replied with a smile. Seeing her family always brought her joy. She sat with her arms slightly crossed over her stomach, which she had been doing a lot lately.

The team got right into their conversations, updating everyone on how they've been. Elena mentioned that her, Piper, and Davis had come across some more Inhumans. Mack was still working a bunch of classified missions, but he finally was able to tell them that his thing in Moscow in August was with Bobbi and Hunter. He let them know what the two of them were doing really well, and send their hello's to them. May mentioned that Flint was one of the top of his class, and he'd be in the field in no time. Coulson told them all about his travels thus far, and Fitzsimmons told them how well Alya was doing in kindergarten. However, Fitz had expressed that they should've homeschooled her since she had already told her classmates that she had family members working for a spy agency, two of her aunts were part alien and had superpowers, one of her uncles was from the 1950s, and her parents were once trapped at the bottom of the ocean, but Jemma said it was good for her to be around kids her age, despite how much more intelligent Alya may be. Luckily the teacher just thought the young girl had a wild imagination.

Daisy hadn't really thought of a way on how she was going to tell them she was pregnant. That was until she remembered there were two important things happening on a certain date. "The meeting in April is supposed to be on the 14th, right?" The others thought about it before confirming it. "So, depending on circumstances, I may not be able to make it to that one."

The group, aside from Jemma, all looked at her in confusion and shock. They had discussed that it would be no problem if one of them had to miss some meetings here and there due to scheduling, but Daisy seemed like the kind of person who would still go no matter what. "Why is that? Is everything okay?" Mack asked, worried for his former partner.

"Oh, no yeah, everything's fine." Daisy's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She took a breath before continuing. Here goes nothing. "It's just...that's my due date."

There was a moment of silence as the team was processing what Daisy had just said. Suddenly, they all started talking over each other at once. There was a collective outburst of "What?", "You're pregnant!?", "Really!?", and "When did this happen?" Even though there was a bit of commotion, Daisy could see all the excitement on their faces and hear the happiness in their voices. 

"Finally!" Jemma said, who looked like she was holding her breath or biting her tongue (or both) the whole time.

"You knew?!" Fitz asked surprised.

"I had Jemma run an anatomy analysis," Daisy explained. "Due to it being a more personal matter, I wanted her to do it."

"I am so happy I got to be apart of it," Jemma replied, placing her hand over Daisy's.

"When was this?" Elena asked.

"I sent it over just before our meeting in August. I was about five weeks along then."

"And now?" May asked.

"Fifteen weeks. I wanted to wait until I was over twelve weeks to tell you all just to make sure I was out of the woods of an early miscarriage."

"How is Daniel handling it?" Coulson asked.

"He's great. He didn't show it much before the results came, but he was happy the whole time. The moment we saw that it was positive was probably the happiest I've ever seen him. Just you know, looking out for me at least five times more than he was before. I can only imagine how protective he's going to be when it's time."

"Fitz was like that too when I was pregnant with Alya."

"Aw," Daisy said. "How is Alya, by the way?"

"She's great," Jemma replied. "She's going to be so excited when she finds out Auntie Daisy and Uncle Daniel are going to be giving her a cousin."

Daisy smiled. Since they met, Jemma was always like a sister to her. She was glad she got to be a part of Alya's life, and she was so happy Jemma was going to be in her kid's life. She was happy the whole team was going to be there. "Speaking of aunts, Kora is really excited to become an aunt as well. She's been helping out a lot too."

"Do you know the gender yet?" Fitz asked.

Daisy smiled once more. "Yes, actually. My last ultrasound was last week. They had a clear shot, but they took a blood sample just to be sure."

"And..." Elena said, getting really anxious to know.

"We're having one of each." The room fell silent. "Oh, we're having twins."

The commotion of happiness and excitement went up again. "Oh my gosh!" Jemma said, hugging her best friend. "How did I miss that in the anatomy analysis?"

"We didn't find out until my ultrasound that happened when I was around nine or ten weeks. The second baby, which is the girl, was hiding behind the other, which is the boy. We think that she's gonna be more on the shyer side."

"Aw. Even though Alya will be almost six years older than them, I can see that they will be such good friends."

"You can bet that she will be the closest those two will have to a big sister," Fitz added.

"So when are you coming back to Earth?" Mack asked. "I mean, having a baby in space is one thing, but two?"

"We're hoping to be back before the twins are born. I mean, Jemma having Alya in space kinda gives me faith that if it comes down to it, I'll be fine. The doctors on Z3 are already preparing just in case."

Daisy knew with the team she had, it could be safe to deliver the twins on Zephyr 3, but she knew she didn't want to risk her children's lives like that. If it came to it, there would obviously be nothing she could do, but she was going to make sure her son and daughter came into the world safely.

They continued to talk more about the new members of their family that would be joining them in the spring. Mack checked the time on his watch. "Well, it seems like I have to get back to my station," Mack said. "See you all next month, and congratulations, Tremors."

Daisy smiled. "Thank you, Mack." Mack smiled back before disconnected. Over the next couple of minutes, Elena, Jemma, and Fitz left, congratulating Daisy on their way out. Daisy was left with Coulson and May, which she was glad since she kind of wanted to talk to them about something.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course, Daisy," Coulson replied.

"As you know, I never really had parents growing up, and when I finally met my parents, it didn't really end well. I mean, Jiaying's dead, and Cal doesn't remember anything about me." May and Coulson both had an idea of where Daisy was going with this, but they let the girl they viewed as their own daughter say what she needed to. "That of course means I never met my grandparents, and obviously Daniel's parents aren't around anymore. I was wondering if, um, you two would like to, I mean you don't have to, but would you two consider being kind of like honorary grand-"

"Yes," May said before Daisy finished.

Daisy looked to May. "Really? I mean, are you sure? I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to..."

May walked over to Daisy. She crouched down and took Daisy's hands into hers. She could feel her apprehensiveness. "Daisy, you already know how much I care about you. I know Coulson has made it very clear, but I want you to know that you're like a daughter to me as well. So of course I'd be more than happy to take the role of grandmother for your little boy and girl."

Tears were starting to well up in Daisy's eyes. Most of the time, she was pretty good at holding her tears back, but being pregnant just made her emotions ten times worse. The tears streamed down her face as she tried to give May a smile.

May gave her a soft smile in return as she wiped the tears from Daisy's face. Coulson placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "We are so honored to be their grandparents," he said.

"Thank you," Daisy replied. "You know, I'm only a little scared about all of this."

"A little?" May raised her eyebrow. "Because what I'm feeling is saying that you're way more than just a little scared."

"Okay fine, but like, I didn't really have any good parental figures until I was twenty-five, I'm having, not one, but two babies, and to top it all off, I'm in space," Daisy caught her breath before continuing. "But I do know I'm not alone. I do know that you all will be there for me. I also have Daniel and Kora here with me, so I know I'm going to be okay."

"Yeah, you better," Coulson said. "In case you haven't noticed, the entire team is kind of overprotective of you. Do you know how often each of us will be checking in?"

"I figured," Daisy said. "Daniel told me Mack was the one who gave him the 'what are your intentions' talk, and he said that the entire team would go after him if he ever hurt me."

"You've got that damn right," May added.

After a couple more minutes, they all disconnected. Daisy opened her eyes to see Daniel sitting there, still learning to get used to using an iPhone. He turned his head and smiled at her. "So?"

She smiled back. "They're all super happy for us."

"Did you tell them about the thing?"

"You mean the two things?" Daisy asked. Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I did. They were even more shocked after I told them it was twins, but they were even more excited. I also told them it was a boy and a girl."

"Well, life is about to get a whole lot more interesting. That's for sure," Daniel said, putting the phone down. "I guess the next step would be thinking about names."

Daisy sighed. They have talked about names, but they haven't really come to an agreement on any. "These kids are literally gonna be nameless until the day they're born. However, I think I do have ideas for middle names."


	3. February 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has heart-to-hearts with her sisters, and Daniel and Kora have a surprise for her.

Daisy was now thirty-one weeks pregnant. Unfortunately, things with the overall mission weren't exactly going to plan, and they were in space much longer than anticipated. Because she still had a few weeks before the twins were born, she hoped the mission wouldn't last much longer. However, it was common for twins to be born earlier as opposed to if it was a single baby, so there was the chance of the twins being born much earlier. Even though it wasn't exactly the safest for the twins to be born in the next two to three weeks, they were informed that they would most likely be alright despite having to have a lot of medical attention. The medics on Z3 have assured her multiple times that they are prepared for anything. Daisy hoped the twins would stay put until she was at least thirty-six or thirty-seven weeks, which is full-term for a normal pregnancy. Daisy also prayed her babies didn't wait until she was the full forty weeks; she was already pretty big, and she couldn't imagine what it'd be like trying to get around in about nine weeks.

She was already getting anxious as after she hit twenty-five weeks, one of the doctors on Z3, that she had been consulting with during her pregnancy, had told her that she shouldn't be in the field for the remainder of her pregnancy. At first, Daisy was okay with it. She knew she needed the rest, and overexerting herself could potentially hurt the twins. After the first couple of weeks, though, Daisy couldn't stand the inside of the Zephyr. She needed to get out. Daisy hated not being able to be out in the field. After seven years of constantly going out into the action, waiting back was a little harder than she thought.

Daisy sat at the comm station, overseeing the mission from the safety of the Zephyr. Nothing much was happening, so she sat there, eating her way through whatever today's craving was. She felt little tapping against her stomach that had become very familiar over the past few months. Daisy put her hand over her stomach, hoping that would calm whichever baby was kicking her in the gut. However, that only caused the kicking to become more frequent and a little stronger. Having one baby kick you from the inside was one thing, but two seemed insane. 

"Are you two having a party in there?" she asked, smiling at her stomach. Even though the kicking was very uncomfortable, it gave Daisy a sense of relief knowing her babies were healthy. "Or are you two fighting already?"

Suddenly, Daisy's phone began ringing. She was very glad that SHIELD had the technology to make their phones work from space. She assumed there wasn't exactly any wifi or cell service outside of Earth. Daisy smiled as she looked at the caller ID.

"Jemma! Hi!" she greeted. Daisy noticed a slight desperation in her voice. Being stuck on the Zephyr was really getting to her to the point where she needed someone who wasn't already on Z3 to talk to.

_"Hello, Daisy! I just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing as well as the little ones,"_ Jemma replied from the other end.

"Oh, you know, baby boy just loves to kickbox me in the bladder while baby girl likes to kick towards my ribs."

_"Oh, I remember that feeling very well. Alya was very active."_ Daisy laughed in response. _"But hey, at least you know they're alive and well in there."_

Daisy nodded. "Yeah." she rubbed her stomach, feeling the little taps against her hand. "There are moments where I won't feel any movement for a while, and I do freak out a bit. Daniel has to convince me that they're just napping."

Jemma chuckled. _"I totally understand. There were moments for me where the freaking out got so bad where I grabbed the ultrasound machine just to make sure she was still there, but yeah, those little ones have got to find time to sleep in there."_

"I just wish their sleep schedule lined up with mine." Daisy winced, feeling a particularly hard jab towards her ribs. "However, I guess that's just preparing me for when they're actually here." Daisy remained quiet for a couple of seconds. There was a lot that was currently in her mind. "Jemma, can I ask you something?"

_"Of course, Daisy. You can ask me anything."_ Jemma could sense Daisy's apprehensiveness. She wanted to make sure to be there for her best friend, even if they were light-years apart.

"When you were pregnant with Alya, did you think you'd be a good mom?" Daisy asked. "I mean, how did you know you wouldn't mess up."

Jemma sighed. _"I mean, I feel like no matter what you do, there are gonna be moments when you're not the perfect parent. Trust me, Alya's five, almost six, and I still have moments when I feel like I'm failing as a mom. Something my mom told me was that there will always be accidents, misunderstandings, and a bunch of other stuff where it feels like you're doing it all wrong, but the most important thing to remember is that as long as you love your kids and show them that you do, everything will work out."_

Daisy could feel herself getting worked up, her fears really starting to come up. "I... I'm not sure if I can."

_"Daisy, of course you can."_

"I don't know. I didn't have a mother growing up. The majority of foster moms I had weren't exactly mother material. On top of that, my own mother literally tried to kill me." Daisy began thinking about when she was left to protect her birth mother, or rather the 1983 version of her. Before Daisy was even born. Before she was cut to pieces by Whitehall. Before she and Cal had destroyed place after place in search of their baby girl. Daisy suddenly remembered something 1983 Jiaying had told her before she had died trying to protect her.

_Sometimes trying to do the right thing comes out all wrong._

In the original timeline, Kora had died, and Daisy was taken as a baby. Jiaying had lost her two greatest gifts, but she would do anything to protect them. Daisy could tell that Jiaying had loved Kora very much, and Daisy could only imagine how much she had loved her when she was born. Her parents' search for her was done out of love.

Daisy looked down at her stomach. The twins had finally settled down a bit. Daisy placed her hand over her stomach. She sighed. She knew she, too, would do anything to protect her kids.

_"Daisy, I know you,"_ Jemma said. _"You wear your heart on your sleeve. I know you'd do anything for the twins. Even if you mess up a little, you don't have to worry because you are not alone. You have Daniel, Kora, me, and our family. The family we've all built together. I promise everything will be fine."_

"Thanks, Jemma."

_"And what about May?"_

"What about May?"

_"Come on, Daisy, I'm not blind or completely gullible. I know you view May as a mom. I also know she cares about you the way a mother cares for her daughter. Why don't you talk to her? I'm sure that would make you feel better. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you as well."_

"I'll, um, I'll... be sure to call her soon," Daisy replied.

_"Okay. I've gotta go now. You good?"_

"Yeah. I'm good."

_"Alright. Talk to you soon. Love you! Bye."_

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

Later that day, the team, including Daniel and Kora, had returned back from their mission. Daniel and Kora had greeted her on their way in, but both had quickly exited, saying they had stuff to work on, so once again, Daisy was left alone.

She had wanted to call May, but she wasn't really up to having another super emotional conversation. She knew as soon as she called, May would sense that she was feeling scared and apprehensive even if she was in space.

Daisy then began imagining what it would be like when the twins were here. Would they be calm babies or would they be the ones that just constantly cry? What about their toddler years? Daisy remembered being a very active and rambunctious toddler, so she knew they would have to childproof practically every nook and cranny of Z3 if either of the twins turned out to be like her. Daisy figured the ages between five to nine would be fun. They'd still be pretty young, but old enough to where they have a better understanding of some things. She didn't even want to think about what their teenage years were going to be. Daisy was not looking forward to puberty or terrigenisis-

"Oh shit," Daisy mumbled to herself. She hadn't even thought about that part. Daisy's eyes grew wide, realizing what was potentially going to happen in the future.

"Hey, Daisy!" Kora called. "Daniel and I wanted to show you-" Kora took notice of Daisy's shocked state. She rushed to Daisy. "Daisy! Are you alright? Is something wrong with the babies?" Kora slightly shook Daisy, trying to shake her out of whatever trance she was in.

Daisy blinked a couple of times, her mind coming back to reality. "Um, I, um..."

"Do you need me to get Daniel?"

Daisy shook her head. Kora sat next to her sister, waiting for her to talk to her. "I just... came to a realization."

"Which is?"

"I can't believe this totally slipped my mind, but I just realized that the twins would be inhuman."

Kora nodded. "Yeah. They would."

"I just..." Daisy was having a really hard time finding the words. "I mean, I obviously should've known. It's all genetic for goodness sake!" Kora kept quiet, letting Daisy vent. "I mean, they're going to grow up with me and you using our powers constantly. They're obviously going to have a million questions. What's going to happen when they want to go through terrigenisis? We have to at least give them the choice; it's a birthright. If they make the choice to gain powers, what if it's totally uncontrollable? What if they go through a total physical transformation. How will we know when they're ready? What if I can't help them? What if-"

"Hey, Daisy," Kora said, finally deciding to ground Daisy. "Enough with all these what-ifs."

"I'm sorry." Daisy took a breath. "I just can't believe I didn't think about this before. I just want to make sure they grow up okay, especially with whatever abilities they may have when they're older."

"And they will. Last year, almost all of Afterlife thought I was uncontrollable, but look at me now. I have complete control of my powers. I also heard that there was a time after you went through the mist, and you were deemed uncontrollable. You look like you have control now. And if they do have a physical transformation, we'll all do whatever in our power to make sure we help them. I know you and Daniel would never let your kids go through that alone."

"I just wish there was a way to prepare them for whatever may come."

"Trust me, it's almost impossible to prepare for an inhuman power since they're so random."

"I was told that powers aren't random," Daisy said. "That we were actually designed to have the power we have to fulfill some evolutionary need, whatever it may be."

"True, but there's still no way to know what power will line up with what person. I think the best thing you can do is when they're old enough to understand, explain the process but also the repercussions. You can train them to be ready for anything, and when, and if, they make the decision, they'll have some sort of education on it."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, if mom had taught me anything, it's that you can get through anything with the help of people who truly care about you. The twins will have that. I just wish I had noticed it."

It was now Daisy's turn to comfort her sister. "Hey, what happened a year ago is not your fault. You were influenced by the reactions of everyone around you. Nathaniel also practically brainwashed you into thinking Jiaying was the enemy."

"I still feel completely at fault though," Kora said, looking down at her hands.

"You may have done terrible things, but over the past year, you've been working so hard to prove that you are the person you are now. You got your pilot's license at Coulson Academy, and you've been a real help on all these missions, especially within the last few months cause your niece and nephew just love to keep their mom down."

"Only a couple more months." Kora smiled.

"I know. I also know that they're gonna love their Auntie Kora."

"Thanks, Daisy. I guess it's nice to have a little sister who will give you pep talks whenever you're feeling down."

Daisy smirked at her sister. "Um, I think I'm older."

"I'm pretty sure I was born first," Kora replied. "I was twenty-eight in 1983, which means I was born in 1955, and you said you weren't born until 1988, so I'm technically older."

"But I've been alive longer," Daisy said. "I'm currently thirty-two, and you're only twenty-nine, so I'm older." Daisy chuckled. "Wait, 1955?" Kora nodded. "So, you were born the year we plucked Danny Boy out of time."

"Funny how time travel works." Kora and Daisy laughed again. "Do you ever wonder what it would've been like if we did grow up together? Or rather, how you would've grown up since I'd be an adult by the time you were born?"

Daisy thought about it for a second. "I mean, I probably wouldn't even exist if you hadn't... you know... because I think the whole reason mom left Afterlife was because she lost you. Since she left, she did charity work where she eventually met my dad. However, let's say you were alive and mom still had me, I think I would've loved growing up with an older sister, even if she was thirty-three years older than me," Daisy explained. "Now, that I'm really thinking about it, if you had lived in the original timeline, you and my dad probably would've been close to or around the same age."

Kora's eyes grew wide. "That's something that'll keep me up at night. I'm around the same age as my sister's dad." Both girls shuddered at the thought. "I guess it's not that bad since mom didn't age."

"Yeah, that reminds me," Daisy began. "I've been meaning to ask, did mom ever tell you how old she was?"

Kora shook her head. "She never mentioned when she was born. I've had a few guesses. I'd have to say a couple centuries maybe, but she didn't really talk about her past a lot. She has to at least have lived through some of the 1800s."

Daisy nodded. "She never mentioned I had a sister when I met her back in 2015. I've always assumed I was an only child."

"I mean, I get why she didn't mention me," Kora said. She began to smile as another thought came to her mind. "Do you think mom had any other children other than us? Like we said, she doesn't age. You honestly can't tell me she's lived for centuries and only settled down with two guys."

Daisy laughed. "Oh my gosh. We could've had, like, so many half-siblings in the past." The girls laughed once more.

Suddenly, Kora received a text from Daniel

_Where are you two?_

Kora then suddenly remembered why she came out here in the first place. "Oh my gosh, I came to show you something." Kora helped Daisy stand up since that had become a little difficult for her within the last couple weeks. "Daniel and I have a surprise for you."

"Should I be scared or excited?" Daisy asked, not sure what it could be. They were in space for crying out loud. It could literally be anything.

"Just follow me."

Daisy followed her sister down the hall of the Zephyr, her face showing confusion. Kora brought her towards the bunks. She stopped in front of the bunk that was across from Daisy and Daniel's, but the last time Daisy had checked, that bunk was empty. "You have to close your eyes before you enter," Kora told her. Daisy shook her head but still closed her eyes. She felt Kora pull her into the room. "Okay, Daniel and I have been working really hard on this, and we hope you like it."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"You can open them," she heard Daniel's voice say.

Daisy opened her eyes, not really expecting much, but what she saw made her gasp. She put her hands over her mouth as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

There were two cribs that met at the corner of the room. One crib had blue bedding while the other had pink bedding, and each one had a mobile on top. Next to one of the cribs was a dresser that doubled as a changing table on the top. In the next corner, there was a rocking chair. Throughout the room, there were stuffed animals placed nicely as little decorations.

Once again, Daisy was so glad that Zephyr 3's bunks her much bigger than the ones on Zephyr 1. It made the rooms feel more like homes than just places agents slept.

'So," Daniel began. "Do you like it?"

"I..." Daisy was at a loss for words. "I... I love it. Thank you both, so much. I can't believe you two did all this. H-How?"

"Hey, aliens have kids too," Kora said. "You'd be surprised what you can find on some of these planets."

"Yeah, I heard from Fitz that there's even an alien equivalent of Las Vegas," Daniel said. "You're gonna have to tell me what it was like because Fitz said that Simmons said that it was an 'experience' for you and her."

Daisy blushed. "Maybe one day I'll tell you what happened, but... I'm still in shock that you were able to do this." Daisy walked around the room. She placed a hand on one of the cribs, trying to imagine what it'll look like when there's actually a baby in there.

"I figured since there is a chance that you may have to deliver the twins while we're still in space..."

"Don't remind me." Daisy really wanted to be back on Earth by the time of the twins' birth.

"It would probably be a good idea for the twins to have a room ready. I mean, these bunks are pretty big, but there's not really any room for a crib, let alone two, in ours. We're also probably gonna be doing these missions a lot over the next few years, and the twins could always have a place to call home as they grow."

"Daniel, this... this is amazing."

"Only the best for our baby boy and baby girl." Daisy leaned into Daniel. Daniel placed a kiss on her forehead. "I can't wait," he whispered.

"Me neither." Daisy noticed Kora had left the room, probably to give the couple some privacy. Daisy smiled. She was so happy to finally have a family to call her own.

* * *

Later that night, Daisy and Daniel had retreated back to their own bunk. Daisy winced as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You alright?" Daniel asked, concern showing on his face.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. It's just that your children aren't even born yet, and they're already fighting and beating each other up." Daisy put her hand on her stomach, once again feeling the babies' kicks.

Daniel chuckled as he bent down and put his hand on her stomach. "You two go easy on your mother," he whispered.

Daisy wouldn't admit it, but she found it absolutely adorable whenever Daniel talked to the babies. "You're such a dork," she told him. "I hope you don't seriously rub off on one of them."

"You love it," Daniel teased. Daisy nodded; she really did love it. "I'm going to go shower. You gonna be okay out here alone?" Daisy nodded. Daniel gave her a kiss before making his way over to the bathroom.

Daisy looked over to the nightstand where her phone was. She grabbed it as she began making a call. The ringer on the other end only rang twice before someone picked up. Daisy smiled. "Hey, May. No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check in. I promise everything's fine. I'm fine. The babies are fine. Everything is going well. I've missed you a lot. How've you been?"


	4. March 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Daisy and Daniel's lives changed forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Classes started up again about 2 weeks ago, and I practically drowned in school work. I'm determined to finish this though! I really struggled with this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! The last two chapters after this are just even more family fluff!

Daisy was now about halfway through her thirty-sixth week. The twins were expected to make their arrival any day now. She had wished they'd be back on Earth by then, but the mission had other plans for them. Daisy was instructed to not leave the Zephyr under any circumstances due to the different atmospheres that may have a serious effect on the babies. She wasn't really that happy about that, but she wasn't about to risk her children's lives for her own personal wants.

They were currently on another planet and making negotiations. Daniel had gone with the group that went out. Daisy had wanted nothing more than for Daniel to be with her at the moment. She couldn't really tell why, but today just felt... off. 

It wasn't until she felt a dull pain in her abdomen. At first, she brushed it off as Braxton Hicks contractions, which she had been feeling for some time now. The pain was much more of an annoyance than actually being painful. However, when they became more frequent, Daisy started to panic. She tried to do several things to keep her mind off of it, thinking that it was just her anxiety causing her to think she was feeling contractions. However, as they started getting a little stronger, she knew it was time.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, rubbing her palm over her swollen stomach. "It's going to be okay. The doctors all said they're prepared for anything." She looked down at her stomach. A smile began to grow on her face. She was going to meet her babies very soon.

Daisy tried walking around Z3, trying to relieve some of the pain any way she could. At some moments, the contractions were strong enough to make her stop walking and grip the railing. Suddenly, she felt a gush of liquid come out of her body and run down her leg. It didn't take a genius to know what that meant. "Crap," Daisy whispered to herself as the current contraction came to an end. She had read that for first babies, labors usually lasted as long as ten plus hours, sometimes more than twenty. That didn't seem to be the case with her. It seemed her labor was moving much quicker than expected.

"Hey, Daisy," Kora said, entering the main part of the Zephyr. "Just wanted to check up on-" Kora stopped when she saw Daisy gripping the railing. She saw the pained look in her sister's face as well as her hand on her stomach. It was when she noticed the water under her that she finally understood. "How far apart are the contractions?" Kora asked, rushing to her Daisy's side.

"Maybe seven or eight minutes," Daisy took a breath between every couple of words. "I haven't really been timing them properly, but I know it's under ten minutes."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Those of us who are still on board are just in the cargo hold doing inventory."

"I didn't think my labor was going to be moving this fast. I thought I'd have a little more time before-" Daisy doubled over in pain. She groaned as the pain overtook her lower body. Kora grabbed her shoulders, trying to keep her upright.

"Just try to breathe through it." Kora rubbed Daisy's lower back, trying to give her any kind of relief. Daisy had her eyes shut tightly as she tried to get a hold of her breathing. Once the contraction was over, Daisy groaned and leaned into Kora. "Come on. Let's get you to the medbay."

Kora rushed Daisy to the medbay where the doctors had gotten prepared for the twins' delivery over three months ago, just in case there was a situation where they needed to be born super early. Luckily, the twins had lasted until full term.

Dr. Rivers, the doctor that had basically become Daisy's OBGYN, was sitting there. When she saw Kora bringing Daisy to the room with a slightly worried look, she knew what was happening and got up right away. "She said the contractions are a little less than ten minutes apart, and her water broke not long ago," Kora said for Daisy.

"Well, it sounds like we'll be having two new members of the team coming by tonight," Dr. Rivers said. She turned her attention to Daisy. "Let's get you into a hospital gown and hooked up to the monitors before we check your progress." Daisy nodded as Kora handed her off to Dr. Rivers. "Can you see if you can get a message out to Agent Sousa? I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this, and Agent Johnson could use his support."

Kora nodded before leaving the medbay.

* * *

Daniel and the other agents on the mission made their way over to the quinjet. "Well, that went... well," one of the agents said.

"Hey, at least we didn't start a whole galactic war," Daniel said. "Cause based on those movies Daisy showed me, those don't really end well. Or when they do end well, something always comes up later on."

"Are you an og, prequel, or sequel kind of guy?" another agent asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know the... You know what, never mind."

"Okay..." Daniel said. "Hey, can one of you turn comms back on?" The team had gone dark for the mission, so they didn't have any communications back to the Zephyr. This, of course, freaked Daniel out a little given how close Daisy was to giving birth.

Static was heard in his ear as the comm system was booted back up. What he didn't expect to hear was someone calling his name.

_"Daniel? Sousa? Agent Sousa, are you there? Sousa, come in. Danny Boy, do you copy? DANIEL SOUSA!?"_

"Kora?" Daniel answered back. "Kora, I copy."

_"Finally. I've been trying to reach you for like fifteen minutes."_

"Why? What's happening over there."

 _"Daisy's in labor."_ If anyone was looking at him, they probably would have watched all the color drain from his face. _"It's moving a lot faster than they expected. I think I heard Dr. Rivers say she was seven centimeters dilated. You need to get here now."_

Daniel shook himself out of his sudden shock. "We're on our way. You'll stay with her until I get there, won't you?"

_"I will. If anything happens between now and until you get here, I'll let you know."_

"Thank you, Kora."

Daniel notified the pilot on the mission of the situation and they lifted off almost immediately. Daniel sat buckled up in one of the seats on the quinjet. This was really happening. His son and daughter were going to be born before morning. Panic started to take hold when the realization that he'd be a dad in less than twenty-four hours began to set in.

"Dude, take a breath. Last I checked, your girlfriend was the one having two babies." Mason Crawford, one of the agents on the team, took a seat next to him. 

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't be the one freaking out," Daniel replied.

"That's not at all what I meant. You're allowed to freak out," Agent Crawford said. Daniel gave him a look. "Yes, Agent Johnson is the one who will have to deliver the twins, but, just as she is becoming a first-time mother, you are becoming a first-time father. You're allowed to be scared about this."

"Got any kids of your own?"

Mason nodded. "Two girls. They're seven and four now, and they're the absolute loves of my life next to my wife."

"How'd you make it work?"

Mason shrugged. "There's really no right way to make it work. You just kind of learn as you go along. Certain parenting techniques work for some parents while those same techniques don't for others."

"It's just that I'm still trying to learn how to live in the twenty-first century, and now I have to learn how to be a father too. I'm sure parenting is way different than it was in the 1950s."

"They certainly have," Mason replied. "But the one thing that hasn't changed is that if you show them that you love them and protect them while giving them the space to be themselves, things will be sure to work out."

"We're five minutes out," the pilot called.

"Hey," Agent Crawford said as he placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Everything will work itself out."

"Thank you," Sousa replied. "Really. I really needed to hear that."

* * *

The team returned to Zephyr 3 quickly. As soon as they landed, Daniel rushed out and towards the medbay. His breath got caught in his chest when he took sight of the image in front of him. Daisy lied on her side, breathing heavily. Sweat glistened all over her face. Daniel could already see the exhaustion. Kora sat next to the bed, whispering encouraging words to her sister. When a contraction hit her, Daisy squeezed her Kora's hand as she scrunched her face. She let out a low moan as the pain passed after about a minute.

"How far apart are the contractions now?" Daniel asked, making his presence known.

"Daniel..." Daisy whimpered.

"They're about five minutes apart now," Kora explained. "She's eight centimeters. Not long now." Kora got up from the chair, letting Daniel take her seat.

"Hey," Daniel said, moving some hair out of Daisy's face. "How are you holding up?"

"Whoever said giving birth was a beautiful experience really needs to rethink their life choices," Daisy replied.

Daniel laughed. Even in labor, Daisy was still her sarcastic self. "Well, based off what Kora told me, you're almost there."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" To this day, Sousa was very good at reading Daisy. He knew when something was up, sometimes even before she realized something was wrong.

"I just wish the rest of our family could be here," Daisy said. Lately, she had been missing the team much more than usual. If they had been back on Earth, she'd be in a hospital, and she knew Jemma, Fitz, Alya, Mack, Yoyo, Coulson, and May would all be there in the waiting room. "One thing I wanted was for May to be here with me in the room. She's the closest thing I have to a mother."

"I know, but just think, we have the yearly get together in July. They'll be able to meet the twins then, even if they will be almost four months old by then."

Daisy hummed in response. She was about to say something before a contraction interrupted her. She squeezed her eyes clothes and practically crushed Sousa's hand, but he wasn't going to say anything. He knew this was very painful for her. Daniel placed a kiss on Daisy's forehead before whispering encouraging words in her ear as she breathed through the contraction. The contractions seemed to be lasting longer and were much more intense. Unfortunately, because they weren't in a hospital, they didn't have access to an epidural. Daisy was on many painkillers, but none of them could really mask the pain. Luckily, months prior, Simmons had come up with a concoction that made Daisy's powers dormant for a few hours. This definitely helped because without it, the entire Zephyr would be shaking with each contraction she had, and she wouldn't be hurting herself or the twins by trying to keep her powers in.

This went on for almost an hour before things began to change. Daisy just finished another contraction. Daniel noticed that her face had a look of shock and slight terror in them. Daisy took a breath before looking up at him.

"Something's different," she uttered.

"Different how?"

"Like... I'm feeling a lot more pressure," Daisy said. It suddenly hit her what that meant. As soon as the realization hit, the overwhelming urges came in. Her breath was practically caught in her throat. "I think I need to push."

Daniel didn't think twice before calling for Dr. Rivers. He didn't let his attention leave Daisy. He continued to squeeze her hand, giving her the reassurance she needed.

"Okay, let's see where we are." Dr. Rivers slipped on a pair of gloves before taking a seat near the end of the bed where Daisy's legs were now propped up. "Ten centimeters. You are definitely ready." Dr. Rivers then got up and quickly prepared some things on the side before returning to Daisy.

Daisy looked up to Daniel. Even though she was completely terrified to deliver, not one, but two babies, she had a smile on her face that completely lit up Sousa's whole world.

"They're coming," Daisy whispered through her tears.

Daniel placed a kiss on her hand before replying. "They are." Tears began to well up in his own eyes.

"Okay, Agent Johnson," Dr. Rivers began. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to bear down and push with the contraction. Use the time between contractions to rest. We've got two little babies to deliver, so we want to try and conserve your energy."

Daisy nodded in response. "I think I can feel the next one coming."

"Alright then, whenever you are ready."

Daisy looked up to Daniel one more time. "Last chance if you want to..."

Sousa leaned over and placed a kiss on her head. He held her hand tightly, ready to encourage her through the process. "I'm right where I need to be."

* * *

The whole day had been a whirlwind. The started like any other day. Daisy saw Daniel off as he left for a mission while she stayed back on Z3. Now, they were sitting in the medbay with their newborn son and daughter. Daniel looked at the small bundle in his arms: their son. His skin tone was slightly lighter than Daisy's and he definitely had Daniel's nose and ears.

Daniel looked over to Daisy, who had their daughter snuggled up on her chest. She had the same skin tone as her brother, and Daisy said she could see some Daniel in her face, but Daniel said he couldn't see it. They both knew it would take a couple of weeks for the twins' features to start to look more like them.

Daisy sighed. This was probably the most relaxed Daniel had ever seen her. She had a soft smile as she softly caressed their baby girl's back. Daisy turned her head to to face him. She notice his staring. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"You're literally glowing," Daniel replied.

Daisy scoffed. "I certainly don't feel like it. Giving birth to twins takes a lot out of you. Still really sore." Daisy slowly tried to readjust her position, but she winced as some pain moved across her lower body. Their son, who was born first, had been born pretty easily. Their daughter, the second baby, was a little more difficult. Daisy was super exhausted when it was time to birth her. She was born breech and didn't cry right away, which scared both Daisy and Daniel, but Dr. Rivers got her to cry, and she was breathing normally.

"No matter what, you will always be beautiful to me." Daniel leaned in to kiss Daisy. She kissed him back

Suddenly, their daughter whined a little. Both Daisy and Daniel chuckled as they looked down at their daughter. "What?" Daisy laughed. "Do you not like mommy and daddy kissing? Aw, I know how you feel. Grandma May and Grandpa Coulson one time kissed on an alien spaceship, and mommy was very taken back by it." Daisy suddenly realized what she just said. "That's going to be something to get used to."

"What?"

"Mommy and daddy," Daisy said. "I never had parents to call that, and now that the twins will be calling me 'mommy'... it's just so surreal." After a couple minutes, Daisy and Daniel switched the babies, taking turns holding their son and daughter. Right after the switch, their son began to open his eyes a bit. "Daniel, look!"

"Would you look at that. He's definitely got your eyes," Daniel said, looking over at their son.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked. "Cause from my angle, they kinda look like your eyes."

"Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that because you hope he looks like me when he's older?"

"A little bit of both."

The two of them continued to look at the twins. Neither of them had slept for a while, but they were both on such an emotional high after the twins were born. They just couldn't take their eyes off of them or put them in the little bassinets that had been placed in the medbay. As they were admiring their kids, they heard a clicking sound.

They both turned their heads to see Kora taking a picture on her phone. "Aw. Your guys' first family photo," she said, turning her phone to show them the picture. Both Daisy and Daniel smiled softly at the photo. "They are just the cutest things ever!"

"Well, they are very lucky to have their Aunt Kora," Daisy said. "By the way, thank you for everything, Kora. You've been such a big help, and you continue to help out so much. I don't know how we're going to pay you back for all of it"

"It's no problem. Really. You already paid me back by giving me the best niece and nephew in the world. I just love little Mikey and Lilly." Dr. Rivers then entered the room. "I'll give you guys a moment."

"How are we doing?" Dr. Rivers asked with a smile on her face. 

"We're doing good," Daisy replied.

"Good. Well, everything checks out. The twins are perfectly healthy. I just need you to sign these for their birth certificates. I have a friend who works at a hospital and can help me out with these." She handed the papers to Daniel, who gave their daughter to Daisy. "I'll leave you two, or should I say four, be for the time being." With that, Dr. Rivers left, leaving the family alone again.

"March 19, 2021." Daniel looked over the papers. "Baby boy came in at seven pounds nine ounces and eighteen inches, and baby girl came in at six pounds five ounces and sixteen inches."

"You're a big boy," Daisy said to their son. "Probably squished our sister in there. Maybe that's why she decided to be difficult when coming out of mommy. Already in a bad mood because brother didn't give her much room. Also," she said, turning to Daniel, "can you please write their names down, so we can finally stop referring to them only as baby boy and baby girl."

Daniel laughed as he wrote down their children's names.

_Michael Phillip Johnson_

_Lillianne May Johnson_

The couple had decided that since Daniel was supposed to be dead in this timeline, it would probably be best if the twins had Daisy's last name. After filling out the papers, he took their son from Daisy as they both became enthralled in them again.

Daniel looked over to his girlfriend once more. Her smile was the brightest thing in the universe to him. He had thought about this for a while, and he had wanted to do it right, but he never could find the right moment. He thought to himself, _Here goes nothing._

"Marry me?"

"What?" Daisy asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"I... I wanted to do this right, and I never could find the right way to ask you." With one hand, he pulled out a little velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring with lavender and silver stones. Daisy covered her mouth, a sob fighting to escape. "I've wanted to ask you for a while actually. I, um, I've had this since before we left for the mission. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you and the team hadn't pulled me out of 1955. Well, for one, I'd be dead. But if I had survived, I would have never met you. I love you so much. I love you and our babies. I don't want to spend another day without you. So, Daisy Johnson, will you marry me?"

Daisy's tears were not holding back, and it didn't help that she was already a hormonal mess. She nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, Daniel Sousa, I will marry you."

Daniel slipped the ring onto Daisy's finger, a perfect fit. The two practically crashed into a kiss. Both with tears in their eyes. When they let go of their kiss, they had their foreheads on one another, both crying and laughing all at the same time. It was only when they felt two squirming bundles in their arms did they separate.

"You hear that?" Daniel asked. "Mommy and daddy are going to get married."

The two laughed as they, once again, took in the joy of having two new members of their family as well as getting engaged. After about another hour, things had started to settle down. Daisy finally fell asleep. Daniel had tried to fall asleep in the chair, but he just couldn't. It wasn't cause it was uncomfortable, even though it was, but he had his fair share of naps in uncomfortable metal chairs, but he was just enjoying this family he and Daisy created together. His girlfriend- fiance was sleeping right next to him, and his kids were fast asleep, all swaddled up in the bassinets bedside them. 

For a long time, Daniel had still referred to the 1950s as home, but now, he was starting to realize just what home meant to him. Home wasn't a place. Home was where the people you loved were, and Daniel loved every single person in the room.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I got the twins' names:
> 
> Michael Phillip  
> \- Michael (Mikey for a nickname) after Mike Stevens (saved Sousa in the war, mentioned in 7x06) and Mike Peterson (Daisy got started in SHIELD sorta because of him)  
> \- Phillip after Phil Coulson
> 
> Lillianne May  
> \- Lilly after the lily flower (Yes, I gave into the flower name. also, the name is cute.)  
> \- Anne after Jemma Anne Simmons (her middle name is revealed in 4x15)  
> \- May after Melinda May


	5. August 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's yearly reunion is finally here, and everyone finally gets to meet the twins! Also, there might be a couple of surprise guests~

Things definitely got more interesting for the couple after the twins were born. It had been about four and a half months since their birth, and Daisy and Daniel could not be any happier. Sure, they had their hard times given that the twins' sleep schedule didn't quite line up with theirs, but they wouldn't want it any other way. Daisy would even admit that she sometimes enjoyed the 4 am eating times as it gave her some time to bond with her kids. Again, she only sometimes enjoyed that.

Now that the twins were four and a half months old, their features were more noticeable now than when they were first born. It was easy to point out that Michael had both Daniel's nose and ears; however, he did end up having Daisy's eyes. Lillianne was quite the opposite. She had Daisy's features with Daniel's eyes. They both seemed to have Daisy's brown hair as opposed to Daniel's black hair, and their skin tone was slightly lighter than Daisy's.

Daisy smiled softly as she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, breastfeeding their daughter. Daniel was there as well, changing their son's diaper. "Whew," Daniel said, turning his head away from the smell. "Are you kidding me, Mikey? You couldn't have made it easy for daddy?"

"Good boy," Daisy whispered. Daniel gave her a small smirk as he turned back to the infant on the changing table. "It's called revenge, by the way. I carried them for eight months. They made me sick, bloated, and all kinds of emotional. It's only right that daddy takes care of their explosive diapers."

"And I don't completely mind it," Daniel said, throwing the dirty diaper into the trash. "I think you sometimes forget that I fought in World War II. I've seen worse things than a dirty diaper. I lost my entire leg for goodness sake!"

Daisy laughed. She then noticed that her daughter was no longer latched to her breast. "You done, Lilly?" Daisy asked as she readjusted her shirt.

"I got her," Daniel said, handing Michael to Daisy and taking Lillianne into his own arms. Daisy and Daniel had gotten quite good with handing the twins off to each other. He placed one of the cloth rags they had on his shoulder as he pat his daughter's back. It only took a few taps for her to let out a soft burp. "No spit up this time. Nice."

"She's getting better at keeping it down," Daisy said. She looked down at their son, who stared back up at her with his big brown eyes. "I can't believe the others will be meeting them soon."

It was now August, which meant it was time for the yearly get together. Even though the original team got together once a month in the Framework, the yearly physical get together were special. Daisy couldn't wait to actually give her family hugs. To be able to speak to one another without having to rush. It was going to be perfect.

Of course, they had contacted them just a couple days after the twins were born, letting them know that they were here. They texted a single picture of the twins, and the others continuously congratulated them while also gushing over how cute they were. However, Daisy had waited until the monthly meeting following the twins' birth to announce their names. She wanted to see Coulson, May, and Jemma's reactions, and they did not disappoint. Both Jemma and May were crying; Daisy had fully expected Jemma's reaction, but May's slightly surprised her given her situation with her empath abilities. Though, it seemed as time progressed, May was slowly starting to get her own emotions back. Either way, seeing her pseudo mother and sister's reactions made her heart swell. If Coulson had the ability to cry, he probably would have been crying too. Despite that, Daisy could see the amount of pride and joy he had in his eyes knowing his pseudo daughter had named her son after him.

Together, Daisy and Daniel began to get the twins dressed in little outfits. Who knew that SHIELD could send care packages to space? About a month after the twins were born, a little box with rocket boosters connected to it somehow made its way to Zephyr 3. When they opened it, it was filled with newborn essentials such as clothes, diapers, bottles, formula, stuffed animals, and pacifiers. The note at the bottom read "To Tremors and Danny Boy, from The Director + family." Even lightyears away, Mack was being the big brother he always was to her. It was also no doubt that Fitz, another brother figure in her life, had built the device that got the care package to them.

Michael was dressed in a blue onesie that had a red convertible on it. Daisy wondered if that was actually Coulson's doing or if someone else found it, thought it was funny, and sent it to them as a joke or a reminder of Coulson. Daisy had her money on May or Yoyo if it wasn't actually Coulson. Lillianne was dressed in a white onesie that had a pink, tutu-like skirt connected to it. She also had a pink headband with a bow on it on her head. The onesie had a monkey with a pink bow on its head. Daisy one-hundred percent knew Fitz was the one who picked that one out. She wondered if it was a hand-me-down from Alya. She had seen the plethora of monkey plushies and stuffed animals the young girl had. It made her wonder just how many monkey themed items Alya owned. Daisy already knew that Fitz had nicknamed her 'little monkey'. Daisy would be sure to ask Jemma about that.

Kora softly knocked on the doorframe of the nursery, trying not to startle the twins. "Hey," she began. "The jump drive is all set. Any minute now, and we'll be right in front of Earth." She gave the couple a smile before heading back to the cockpit. 

Daniel and Daisy took the twins in their arms and headed out to the main area of Z3. The other team members all gave them smiles. Though not many of them would admit it, the entire team had a soft spot for Michael and Lillianne. They all knew that if they were ever in danger, they all would do whatever it took to keep the babies safe.

"What, no SHIELD onesies?" one of the agents asked jokingly as she passed by. Both Daisy and Daniel laughed. Someone from the original team also sent two onesies with the SHIELD logo on the front. Both assumed Mack for that one.

"We're about to jump!" Agent Crawford called. Daisy and Daniel heard the very familiar sound of the jump drive building up energy. Daisy felt a small shiver run through her body. Ever since the time loop fiasco, the sound of the jump drive gave her an uncomfortable feeling. She couldn't help but think time would loop again, and everything that has happened hasn't actually happened. Daisy sometimes had fears that she was still sleeping in the hyperbaric chamber, and the last two years have been some sort of dream.

With one arm holding Lillianne securely, Daniel placed his other arm around Daisy, giving her the comfort that he and their children were still there. They weren't going to be going anywhere.

Soon, Zephyr 3 jumped, and right before their eyes, there was Earth. "You see that, little ones?" Daisy whispered to the twins. "When we're not in space, this is where you two will grow up. You will be surrounded by things like the grass, the fresh air, and a family that will love you very much."

Pretty soon, everyone began buckling into the seats. They were about to break through the Earth's atmosphere, and that could be considered a very bumpy ride. Daisy and Daniel made sure to hold the twins more closely. They've had to land on a couple of planets since they were born, and breaking through an atmosphere can be pretty rough for the twins. They both squirmed as almost everything inside Z3 shook a little, but both Daisy and Daniel were grateful that there were no tears shed this time around.

The sight of the actual sky made Daisy smile. She turned to Daniel. "We're home."

Daniel leaned over and gently kissed Daisy's lips. "We are," he replied happily.

The original team had decided that this year's get together would be at the Lighthouse. It was the last place they were all together before going their separate ways, so it only felt right to meet there for their first yearly meeting. 

Kora began calling in. "This is SWORD 616, we are requesting permission to land. Do we have your confirmation, over."

There was a slight static before a voice came over the intercom. " _SWORD 616, this is Director Mackenzie, permission has been granted. Welcome home, everyone._ "

After hearing Mack's voice, Daisy felt a little overwhelmed with emotion. They were finally going to see their family after so long. Daisy was mostly anticipating the team meeting the twins. She had a feeling Mack would cry, Jemma too. Fitz and Yoyo would probably be really happy to meet the twins as well and be saying sweet things to the babies. The ones Daisy absolutely couldn't wait for was May and Coulson. They were basically her parents, so it was only appropriate that they would be honorary grandparents to the twins.

* * *

Back at the Lighthouse, agents were seen all over the place. After rebuilding the agency, Mack made it a priority for the Lighthouse to become a fully functioning SHIELD base. However, he made sure everyone from the original team, and those who joined the team after he became director but before the chronicom invasion, still had their original bunks. 

Mack made his way to the common room, where everyone was gathered. "Zephyr 3 just made contact. They'll be here any minute."

Jemma practically squealed. "Ooh, I can't wait to meet little Michael and Lillianne."

"I'm still waiting to see this man of Daisy's since you all won't tell me and Hunter anything about him. I'm still trying to get over the fact that Daisy has a biological sister that you guys plucked from the 80s. What's so special about this guy that has to be a huge surprise?" Bobbi said. After coming back from the past, Mack heavily vouched for both Bobbi and Hunter, so they were able to rejoin SHIELD. Even though they loved the time alone together, they did miss their family.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Coulson said. "We're not so sure that Hunter will know who he is, but you went to the Academy, so you will definitely know who he is."

"Why? Did he go to the Academy?"

"Not exactly."

"Bella, get back here!" Hunter said, chasing after a little girl. The little girl had light brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be just a little under two years old.

"How long has that been going on?" May asked, motioning to the little girl who ran away from her father.

"Since she took her first steps," Bobbi replied. "She's the living definition of 'running before you walk.'"

Pretty soon, Alya ran in with Flint right behind her. Or as he was officially known as: Flint Mackenzie. Not long after arriving back to their timeline, Mack and Yoyo got married. It was a very small ceremony, only having both of their closest family members and the team. It was during their wedding that they announced that they were going to formally adopt Flint.

"Mama, daddy!" the six-year-old girl called, running into her father's arms. "Are they here yet? Are Auntie Daisy and Uncle Daniel here with my new baby cousins?" 

"They'll be here soon, little monkey," Fitz said, holding his daughter close. "Are you excited to meet them?" Alya nodded her head.

"It's all she's been talking about," Flint said.

"Come on, mijo." Elena said, putting an arm around her son. "You can't deny that you're the slightest bit excited."

Flint's face softened. "I guess you're right. So I have a stupid question. Would the twins be considered my niece and nephew or cousins? I mean, I'm about eighteen years older than them, so I'm much more of an uncle, but because I'm your kid, and Daisy's like a sister to you guys, that makes me their cousin, right?"

"That's not a stupid question," May added. "Remember what I said in class. No question is a stupid question."

"Sir," LMD Davis said, now entering the room. "Agent Johnson and Agent Sousa have landed."

The excitement in the room grew almost ten times more in that moment. Everyone quickly got up from their seats and rushed to where they would be entering. Bobbi quickly lifted her daughter, placing her on her hip before rushing through the halls with everyone else.

They waited at the door. The door opened with a hiss. Daisy and Daniel emerged from behind the door, the twins cuddled close to them. "The babies are here!" Alya shouted, but not that loud. She knew she had to be a little quiet around the infants. 

The group soon huddled close to Daisy and Daniel, welcoming them home as well as admiring the twins. They all continuously stated how cute the twins were and how happy they all were to finally meet them. It was then that Daisy noticed two people she hadn't seen in a very long time. "Hunter! Bobbi!" She then noticed the toddler on Bobbi's side. "Who's this little one?"

"This is Isabelle, our daughter," Hunter said. "For the most part, she goes by Bella, and she'll be two in October. What about your little ones?"

"This is Michael Phillip," Daisy said, motioning to the baby in her arms. "And that one is Lillianne May," she said, pointing to the baby in Daniel's arms. "Though, we've been calling them Mikey and Lilly for short."

"So this is the man we keep on hearing about," Hunter said. "Lance Hunter." Hunter held his hand out to Daniel.

"Nice to meet you." Daniel shook the Brit's hand. "I'm-"

"Daniel Sousa," Bobbi finally said. "You are a SHIELD hero. When I was at the Academy, I read about you in my SHIELD history courses. You died in 1955 though." Her eyes were wide opened, and she seemed to have a really hard time finding the words to say. She soon turned back towards Coulson and Mack. Somehow, she had a feeling those two had a major part in that. "What did you two do?"

"We saved his life, faked his death so history would stay the same, and took him through time with us," Coulson bluntly said. 

"And you know, things escalated between him and a certain someone who can cause earthquakes. At least, I'm pretty sure something happened. I hope something happened. It's been two years and I have no plans on giving Yoyo her twenty dollars back."

"Well, I mean, obviously something happened," Bobbi said, completely flabbergasted as she motioned to the twins in their arms. 

"Um, yeah, a little more happened." Daisy adjusted Michael so she could comfortably hold him with just her right hand. She showed her left hand, showing off the ring that was placed on her ring finger.

"OH MY GOD!" Yoyo said, practically running to Daisy.

"I'm so happy for you!" Jemma said, giving her best friend a hug.

* * *

Eventually, everyone made their way back to the common room. Everyone took turns holding the twins. Like Daisy guessed, Jemma cried. Despite him trying to hide it, Mack definitely shed a couple of tears. His baby sister had babies. Daisy was even surprised to see that Fitz had gotten misty-eyed. Yoyo whispered softly to the twins in Spanish as she held them. Seeing Bobbi and Hunter hold her kids was also emotional for Daisy, especially since, before today, she didn't know if she would ever see them again. The entire group chuckled as Isabelle whined a little, seeing her parents give other babies attention. There were mutters of how she was 'definitely Hunter's kid'. Flint was very gentle with the twins, fearing that he would hurt them. Mack, Daisy, Yoyo, and Daniel had all convinced the young inhuman that he wouldn't. What probably made everyone smile was Alya. She, of course, had to sit on the couch with a pillow placed on her lap. She placed a kiss on each of the twins' foreheads, promised she would be the best cousin ever, and told them that she loved them very much.

What really got to Daisy was seeing May and Coulson hold their grandchildren. Daisy never knew her parents growing up, so she was very grateful that her kids would have her, Daniel, and their extended family. It also made her happy that the twins would be able to meet their namesakes. Both Coulson and May were supposed to be dead, both had even died more than once, so Daisy would be forever thankful her twins had them in her life, even if Coulson was an LMD.

"Papa Coulson," Coulson said, looking down at Michael. "I think it has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" Michael gurgled as he gave Coulson a toothless smile. "I think he likes it."

"I'd say he does, Papa Coulson," Daisy acknowledged. She then looked over to May, who quietly, but happily, took in the baby girl that lied peacefully in her arms. Daisy would sort of could see tears begin to form in her eyes. "Is there anything special you'd like to be called?" May looked up to her daughter. She shook her head. "Really? Not even Lao Lao?"

May snapped her head up. She wasn't aware Daisy had learned a little Mandarin. She wasn't exactly sure if it was her own emotions or if she was picking up Daisy or Coulson's emotions, but she felt her heart swell. She was already thankful to be the twins' honorary grandmother, but hearing Daisy mention the Mandarin translation of grandmother made her feel even more gratitude. "I'd like that." Lillianne's arm then lifted up. May took her own hand and held out her finger for the baby girl to grab. "I think she likes it too." May laughed as Lillianne's grasp around her finger became tighter. "You've got a strong girl."

"I know," Daisy replied. "She gave us a little scare during her birth, but she pulled through pretty quickly."

After a while, Daisy and Daniel had put the twins down for a nap. Daisy was surprised that Mack had made sure they stayed in Daisy's old bunk. What surprised her even more, and Daniel for that matter, was that there was an abundance of gifts for them and the twins. Yoyo had simply put it: "We couldn't give you a baby shower." It was only a matter of time before the girls began planning her bridal shower.

The team continued to bond. Not only were they celebrating their reunion, but they also were able to celebrate Daisy and Daniel's engagement. Stories of the past year were shared throughout the group. Fitz and Simmons mentioned how Alya had just started the first grade. They also mentioned that Alya still loved to share stories about her parents, aunts, and uncles. Thankfully, like her kindergarten teacher, her current teacher just brushed it off as a kid with a wild imagination. Alya showed her family almost every drawing she claimed she was going to create one day. No one had the heart to tell her that it wasn't legal. It was apparent when they were all holding the twins that Yoyo seemed to have baby fever. Mack had even admitted that she had been sending him signals. As a group, they all agreed that Flint would most likely have a little brother or sister at next year's reunion. Jemma had finally said that she and Fitz were going to start trying for a second kid soon as well. Bobbi and Hunter were asked about a second kid as well. They were a little more apprehensive about the topic, saying they might wait another year or two before they decide to have more kids. Given Isabelle's reaction to her parents' attention being on someone else, they felt it was best. However, they were confident that as she got older, she would warm up to the idea. The toddler was still only a year old after all. It was during this time that Daniel and Daisy had announced that they would be looking for homes just outside of Coulson Academy. They knew with the twins they would be going to space in smaller amounts of time and not as often. They wanted their kids to have a normal life. Well, as much of a normal life as kids whose parents worked for a secret government organization could have. Daisy would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to school recitals and parent-teacher conferences.

Daisy sat on the couch, catching up with Bobbi. Bobbi was like an older sister to her, so being able to talk to her again really warmed her heart. "So, Rockstar," Bobbi began, "what was weirder for you? Finding love in a man from the 1950s or finding out you have a sister in the 80s?"

"Both are still super surreal to me," Daisy admitted.

"Well, of course," Bobbi said. "I mean, it's not every day you go back in time, fall in love with a guy, and find out you have a biological sister that's at least thirty years older than you."

"Hey, she may have been born thirty years before me, but technically, I've lived at least three more years than her," Daisy pointed out.

"Why do I get the feeling this is something you two tease each other about more often than not."

"I dare you to ask Daniel about it. He's sick and tired of it. I'm sure when the twins are in their teens and we're like in our late forties, they'll be sick of it too."

"So you and Kora get along well?"

Daisy sighed. "Yeah. It was actually a lot easier getting close to one another than we thought." Daisy looked over to Kora, who was having a conversation with May.

Daisy laughed to herself. She had remembered a certain movie night her, Fitz, and Jemma had back at the Playground. They were watching a whole bunch of recent kids movies, and there was one that focused on the children of Disney characters. One of the characters in the movie was the daughter of Mulan, and Daisy believed Kora looked exactly like her. She had even shown Kora the movie, but Kora said she didn't see it. What made the scene Daisy was looking at even funnier was that while on the BUS, her, Fitz, and Jemma had called May Mulan on several occasions without her knowing. When May found out, they had explained to her that "she's a badass like you."

"But don't worry," Daisy said, turning back to Bobbi. "You're still my big sister."

Bobbi smiled and sighed, taking a sip of her drink. "And what about Mr. SHIELD superstar Daniel Sousa? When did the feelings happen?"

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. They just kind of happened. I think I had them, but it took me a bit to really admit my feelings. I think when he rescued me after being cut and poked by Nathaniel Malick the feelings began. It wasn't until the time loops that I finally realized how I felt about him."

"What was your first interaction?"

"I snuck into his office undercover as a CIA agent," Daisy admitted. "He saw me and the first thing he asked me was 'who the hell are you?' True love, am I right?"

"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as what happened between me and Hunter when we first met."

"I thought you guys met on a pier. At least that's what Hunter told us," Daisy said, remembering the Miami mission, where Hunter had first told her the story, that was almost five or six years ago but still felt like yesterday.

"Yes, we did meet on a pier, but Hunter practically snuck up on me," Bobbi explained. "I smacked him across the face."

Daisy had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from spitting out her drink. Once she swallowed her drink without choking, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Bobbi smacking Hunter. Trying to imagine Hunter's reaction made her laugh even more. "Hey, true love has got to start somewhere. Even if you guys had a few bumps in the road. Now you guys have little Bella, who is extremely adorable, by the way."

"You should see her at bedtime," Bobbi said. "But she truly is our entire world."

"I know the feeling. These past four and a half months with Mikey and Lilly have been amazing."

"Just think about how when there are a few more kids here and they're all older," Bobbi said. "I just know they'll all be best friends."

"Right."

The two friends laughed together as they continued to talk and catch up on each other's lives and their plans for the future.

* * *

Everyone continued their conversations and bonding before calling it a night. While Daniel was in the shower, Daisy fed each of the twins. She burped them and changed them into pajamas. Once Daniel was done, they both lied on the bed, the twins snuggled on their chests. 

"Can you believe this is our lives?" Daniel asked. "We've got each other, an amazing field team, an amazing family, and two amazing kids."

"It still feels so unreal," Daisy said, caressing her daughter's back. "Literally seven years ago, I thought I didn't deserve all of this. A home. A family. SHIELD helped me see that. It's also thanks to SHIELD that I met you." Daisy laid her head on Daniel's shoulder. They both sat in silence, watching their son and daughter drift off to sleep peacefully. 

Today was a day about remembering the past while looking forward to the future. Daisy's past used to haunt her, but now she had a future to look forward to. A future with Daniel. A future with Lillianne and Michael. A future with any future kids if they have any more. A future with her family.

She was home. Together, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not familiar with Mandarin, so I got the translation of grandmother from Google and other AOS fanfics that have used it. If you are more familiar with the language, please let me know if there's a different translation that would work better/is more appropriate. I'd be more than happy to change it if needed!


	6. August 2026

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this fic, I had originally planned on the previous chapter being the final chapter, but I wanted to end with this sort of epilogue. Be sure to see the note at the end of the chapter! Thank you all!

Daniel and Daisy scoured Zephyr 3, slight concern adorning their faces. They looked under and over objects in the plane with no luck to find what they were in search of. 

Over the last five years, things have definitely changed. It was so surreal to both of them that the twins were now five years old. They spent the summer in space for another space mission. They were planning on staying on Earth for a really long time following this trip given that the twins would be starting school very soon. 

"Where did they go?" Daniel asked, more so asking himself than Daisy or anyone else really.

"How is it so hard to find two kids who are only three and a half feet tall?" Daisy scoffed, having no luck either.

"Everything okay, Agent Johnson?" one of the agents on the plane asked.

"We were playing hide and seek with the twins," Daisy explained. "Usually, they're not that hard to find. We usually find them pretty quickly. You know, sometimes we kinda just walk around for a little bit, making them think they got a good hiding spot. It makes them feel confident. However, today, we've been searching for the last fifteen minutes, and they are nowhere to be found." Daisy huffed, getting a little frustrated. How could she have lost her kids?

The agent raised her eyebrow and chuckled quietly to herself. "Have you two checked the cockpit?"

"The cockpit?" Daniel questioned. "Why would they be in the cockpit?"

The agent shrugged her shoulders. "Why wouldn't they be in the cockpit?" The agent gave the husband and wife duo while giving them a slightly smug look.

"I'm getting the feeling that we should probably check the cockpit," Daniel said. Daisy rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed Daniel's hand. Together, they made their way to the cockpit.

When they got there, they could hear Kora talking to someone. She pointed out into space. "You see that star there in the distance?"

"Uh-huh," two little kids' voices replied.

"That star is called Alya."

"Like our cousin Alya?" said a little boy voice.

"Yep. Just like her. You want to know what Alya told me before you two were born?"

"What did she say?" a little girl's voice asked.

"Well, back then, I had a really hard time controlling my powers. I never knew where my mindset needed to be. Alya came up to me and told me something her mom, your Auntie Jemma had said. She said that whenever you were feeling nervous or felt like you couldn't do anything, just think of the stars and the space between them. Let your mind pass through those spaces."

"Auntie Jemma's really smart." the little boy said. Kora nodded in agreement.

"Are you two causing Aunt Kora trouble?" Daisy asked, walking up to the pilot seats.

"Mama!" both twins exclaimed.

Daisy's heart melted. The pilot seats weren't exactly super huge, but the twins were pretty small and were able to sit next to each other comfortably in the chair. Before they could move, Daisy took out her phone and snapped a picture of the twins. She would be sure to have the twins recreate that photo when they were teenagers. 

"We got bored of hide and seek, so we decided to look at the stars with Auntie Kora," Michael said.

"Did you now?" Daniel asked.

Lillianne began standing up in the seat and reached for her father. Daniel happily lifted her into his arms and held her to his side. Daisy lifted her son before taking the seat herself. She placed Michael on her lap and snuggled him close. "You sure they didn't cause you any trouble?" Daisy asked.

Kora shook her head. "They're always very sweet and well-behaved whenever they are with me. I don't know why you're so worried. They're pretty chill kids."

Daisy chuckled. "Yeah, well, their time in the womb says otherwise."

"We're about to jump!" another agent called. In that instance, Zephyr 3 jumped with a jolt, and just like that, they were face to face with the Earth. Kora called in, requesting permission to land at the Lighthouse. A voice came over the radio system, granting landing access. Like five years ago, it was Mack welcoming them back home. 

"We're going home!" Michael shouted as he leaped from his mother's lap. He ran out of the cockpit excitedly. 

"I got him," Daniel said. "You wanna take Lilly?" Daisy nodded, taking their daughter into her arms and on her lap as Daniel followed their rambunctious son. 

"Are you excited to see everyone, Lilly?" Daisy asked, running her fingers through her daughter's pigtails. 

Lillianne nodded. "I can't wait to see Lao Lao and play with Bella and Coco."

Daisy laughed and placed a kiss on Lillianne's forehead. Because their home was just right outside of Coulson Academy, they lived relatively close to May, which allowed the twins to grow very close with their honorary grandmother, Lilly especially. Daisy also laughed at the little nickname Lillianne had for Mack and Yoyo's son, Francisco, who had just turned four years old a few days prior. When Lilly was two, she had a hard time pronouncing some long words, so whenever she referred to Francisco, she always said Coco. Francisco didn't seem to mind, so Lilly continued to say it even after she had learned how to pronounce his name properly. Mack and Yoyo found this endearing as well.

It wasn't long before they entered the Earth's atmosphere. Lilly clutched onto her mother, still a little afraid of the shaking of Z3 as the broke through, but Daisy assured her that she would be alright. They made it to the Lighthouse in no time.

* * *

They entered through the door of the landing deck. They both had one twin in one arm and their bags in the other. On the other side of the door stood Coulson and May. The twins' faces lit up upon seeing their grandparents. They both shimmied their way out of their parents' arms and ran to them.

"Papa Coulson!" Michael yelled, practically jumping into his grandfather's arms. 

"Hey, buddy!" Coulson said, picking Michael up. "Was space super fun?" Michael nodded in response.

May bent down, picking Lillianne up. "I missed you, Lao Lao." Lillianne embraced her grandmother tightly. 

May returned the gesture. "I missed you too, Lilly May," May said, placing a kiss on the little girl's cheek.

"What about me? Do you two miss me?" a voice from behind said. They all turned around to be faced with Alya, who was now eleven years old. Seeing Alya made Daisy's heart swell as well. Her best friends' baby wasn't so much a baby anymore. Her hair was no longer super short and now brushed just a little past her shoulders. As she grew older, Alya's hair became more of a dirty-blonde to a light brown color as opposed to the platinum blonde hair she had as a toddler. To top it off, Alya would be starting middle school when the new school year started next month.

Coulson and May let the twins go as they rushed to Alya. "We missed you, Alya!" Lillianne exclaimed. 

"I missed you guys too," Alya said, hugging the twins back. All the kids are playing in the playroom." Alya held the twins' hands as they made their way farther into the Lighthouse. Because all the yearly get-togethers, Christmases, Thanksgivings, and any other occasion that required the whole team to get together were held at the Lighthouse, they turned one of the rooms that SHIELD wasn't using into a large playroom with so many toys and games for their kids to just have fun. When the kids were all older, it could easily become a hangout area filled with video games and comfortable seating for them to hang out together.

"Come on," Coulson motioned, helping Daniel with some of the bags. "Let's get you guys settled in your rooms. Everyone's waiting." Coulson and Daniel headed off first towards the bunk.

Daisy began walking with the bags in her arms. May noticed her unusually struggling. "Here, let me help," May said, reaching for a couple of the bags. When her hand brushed over Daisy's, she felt something... familiar. She had felt it from Daisy before. She had also felt it from Jemma, Bobbi, and Elena. She gave Daisy a smile, but it was more of a sly smirk.

"What?"

"Have you told Sousa yet?"

Daisy's eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened and closed, not really knowing what to say. May's confrontation had rendered her practically speechless. "How... H-How did you...."

"I think you still forget I'm an empath," May said. She nodded her head forward, motioning to Daisy that they should start walking. "And you're not as good as hiding things as you think. The shirt you're wearing is definitely looser than what you would normally wear."

Daisy silently laughed to herself. She finally shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I do plan on telling him soon. I just hope he takes it well."

"What do you mean?" May asked, showing concern for her daughter. "If I know Daniel Sousa, he'd be more than happy."

"I know. It's just we haven't really talked about it."

"Hey," May began. "He's not going to hate you or leave you. I know there's still that small part of you that's terrified of rejection and people leaving you, and you still have every right to feel that way. What you experienced as a kid can still affect you today, but I promise you, Daniel will be so happy about this."

Daisy gave May a smile. "Thanks, May. You know, I sometimes miss the days when you were my S.O."

May hugged Daisy. Her smile became really soft when she could feel Daisy's true feelings. "No matter how old you get or how many students I teach, you will always be my best student."

Daisy laughed as they continued to make their way through the bunks.

* * *

Daisy and Daniel entered the common room where they greeted by everyone. Yoyo hugged Daisy while carrying her and Mack's one-year-old daughter, Penelope, on her hip.

"Oh, Penelope, look how big you've gotten!" Daisy said, softly caressing the baby's cheek. Penelope let out a squealed laugh before turning her head towards her mother's shoulder. "Still a shy one, aren't you? Though, you're not as shy as Lilly."

"How are your little ones, by the way?" Mack asked, sneaking up behind Yoyo. "I saw them come in with Alya."

"Mack..." Daisy embraced her older brother tightly. "They're doing great. Mikey is his usual playful self. Lilly's still pretty timid, but she's definitely breaking out of her shell a little bit. I guess we'll see how kindergarten in the fall goes."

"Kindergarten already?" Mack exclaimed. "Can't believe it's been that long."

"I know right."

"Luckily, we still have a year or two for Francisco," Yoyo added. "Since his birthday is in August he can go either way. He's just getting so big!"

"Speaking of getting big," Jemma said as she approached Daisy. The two hugged tightly. Though, that had been pretty difficult as of late.

"How many weeks till baby number three is here?" Daisy asked as they separated.

Jemma laughed as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "About four or five weeks. He's due September 28, but I think he'll come sometime before that. I just hope he's not overdue like Christopher was." Christopher was Fitz and Simmons' second kid and two-year-old son.

"He?"

Jemma nodded. "It's another boy! Alya was a little upset since she had wanted a sister, but she came around pretty quickly. Christopher was, of course, super excited."

Hunter soon came up to the group, giving Daisy a hug before giving his input. "So when's Johnson baby number three coming?"

Daisy chuckled lightly. "I, um, not sure. We haven't really talked about it, but I'm sure it'll happen soon. I know Lilly and Mikey want another sibling. Though, they've been fighting on whether they should have a baby brother or baby sister."

"Hey, I'm just saying the twins are five now. Don't want that age gap to be too big. I mean, Bobbi and my little munchkins are just a little less than four years apart."

"Hey!" Daisy exclaimed. "Alya and Christopher are eight and a half years apart, so we still have three years before we get past that. By the way, how are Bella and Damien?" Isabelle was now almost seven years old, and Damien was Bobbi and Hunter's just-turned-three-year-old son.

"They're doing good," Hunter replied. "Bella's about to go to first grade, and Bobbi wants to start Damien in some form of preschool or pre-k. I don't know why. We completely forgot about preschool with Bella, and she did great in kindergarten. Besides, the only thing three-year-olds need to focus on is playing with their toys, watching cartoons, and giving their parents a hard time at nap time."

All of a sudden, a stampede of high pitched squeals entered the common room. The kids ran around, playing a little game of tag. Usually, the loud noise would make any other family disturbed, but the kids laughing with one another made all of the adults smile.

* * *

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. It was always nice to catch up with everyone. It was even nicer to see the kids all play with one another, catching up with each other in their own ways. Even though there are significant amounts of time between the kids seeing each other, whenever they meet up again, it was like they never left. It made them all happy that all their children got along well. 

After a few more hours, it was time to put all the kids to bed. Daisy and Daniel walked the twins to their room, which was right next to theirs. "But we're not tired!" Michael said. However, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You look tired to me, Mikey," Daisy said, getting the twins pajamas out from their bags. 

"But we want to keep playing with the others," Lillianne added as Daniel changed her.

"All your cousins are going to bed too. We promise that in the morning, when everyone is rested and wide awake, you all can play together once more," Daniel said, helping Lilly get her arms through the armholes of the shirt.

After the twins were dressed and had brushed their teeth, Daniel and Daisy lifted them into their bed. It was a queen-size mattress that was in the room, and since the twins were small, it was easy for them to share the bed for the few nights they would be there. Lucky for the parents, the twins weren't older and could fight over which twin would be on the bed while the other twin slept on the couch.

Almost after immediately being put on the bed, Michael had fallen asleep. "Not tired my ass," Daisy whispered.

"Ooh. Mommy said a bad word," Lillianne said, pointing at her mother. 

Daisy put Lilly's hand back on the blanket. "Mommy's an adult, so she can say those words."

"Can I say those words?"

Daniel laughed at the conversation his daughter was having with his wife as he tucked their son in. Daisy just rolled her eyes at her husband. "Ask me again when you're in high school."

Daniel went over to kiss Lillianne good night. "I'll be in the shower," Daniel said, kissing Daisy before leaving to their room right next door.

Daisy set a baby monitor on the dresser. Even though the twins were old enough to know when to get up if they need to use the bathroom or get help, Daisy still had comfort in having a way to make sure her kids were alright.

"Momma?" Lillianne called before Daisy could shut off the light.

"Yes, Lilly?" Daisy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is something wrong?"

Lillianne shook her head. "You know how Coco has a baby sister, Bella has a little brother, and Alya has a little brother and a baby brother in Auntie Jemma's tummy?"

"Yeah..." Daisy was a little apprehensive, slightly afraid of where this conversation could possibly go.

"How come me and Mikey don't have a baby brother or a baby sister?"

Daisy smiled, tucking the blanket around her daughter. "Well, you and Mikey have each other. You guys are brother and sister."

"But we have the same birthday, so it doesn't count," she replied matter-of-factly.

Daisy laughed. "I guess it doesn't. Would you like a baby brother or sister?"

Lilly nodded her head. "Uh-huh. Me and Mikey want a baby sister."

"I thought your brother wanted a baby brother."

"He used to, but he said he wants to be mommy and daddy's only baby boy, so now he wants a baby sister."

"Of course he said that," Daisy said. "Well, we'll see what happens. Who knows? You might have a baby brother or sister sooner than you think."

"Really?" Lillianne practically exclaimed but knew she had to keep quiet to not wake her sleeping brother.

Daisy nodded. "However, that's not going to happen until you go to sleep."

"Okay, mommy." Lilly snuggled herself into the blanket. "Night night."

"Good night, baby." Daisy kissed her forehead before turning off the light and leaving the twins' room.

Daisy got ready for bed and lied in bed, waiting for Daniel to finish his shower. Once he was finished, Daniel joined his wife in bed. Daisy snuggled herself onto his chest while he put his arm around her. 

"You're pretty quiet tonight," Daniel said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just...life," Daisy replied.

"I know. Certainly has been quite the whirlwind. Still can't believe the twins are five already. All the other kids have grown up so much. It will only be a matter of time before they're all teenagers."

"Yeah..." Daisy said. She was a little scared to bring this topic up to Daniel, but she knew she had to. May already knew. Next to find out on their own would probably be Jemma followed by Bobbi. "Hey, Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think about... having another kid?"

Daniel sat up a little bit, and Daisy sat up with him. "Another kid?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. I mean, like you said, the twins are five now. Don't you think it would be nice if they had a baby brother or sister? Plus, I've been getting major baby fever over the last couple years being around everyone's kids."

Daniel smiled. "I'd like that. Having another kid."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Daniel and Daisy shared another kiss. "So, when do you want to start trying?"

"Um, not tonight, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, n-no," Daniel said, now slightly flustered. "I know. The walls aren't exactly super soundproof here anyway, so here is not a good idea. I just... We can start trying once we get back to the house if that's what you want."

"Well..."

"Or if there's a particular time that you want the baby to be born in, we can work something out, and work from there."

"What about... February?"

"To start trying?" Daniel questioned.

Daisy shook her head. "As a due date, and I do mean this upcoming February. February 2027."

Daniel thought about it for a second. "If we wanted a February due date, then we would have to have conceived in May or June, and it's August. Don't you think that's a little late..." Daniel then noticed the smile Daisy had on her face. It had finally hit him. She currently had the same glow as she did almost six years ago. "Daisy, are you... are you...pregnant?"

Daisy nodded slowly, tears starting to come from her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I checked with Dr. Rivers a few weeks ago. I was ten weeks then. Yesterday was actually when I hit thirteen weeks, so I'm in my second trimester. I wanted to wait to tell you until I was out of my first trimester in case I had a miscarriage or something."

Daniel was in shock, but the smile never left his face. He embraced Daisy tightly. "How? How have I not noticed anything this whole time? I remember with the twins, you were pretty sick for most of your first trimester."

Daisy shrugged. "Morning sickness had been pretty minimal this time around. I think the only time it hit me was when I ate that meatloaf Crawford made or whenever there was some sort of super strong scent. I think Mikey caught me in the bathroom during the meatloaf time. Poor boy didn't want to see his mommy sick."

"Daddy doesn't like seeing mommy sick either," Daniel said, kissing Daisy's temple.

"You know, in a couple weeks, or even a few days, we may be able to see the gender of the baby. We could do a blood test, which would be quicker."

"I'm happy with either."

"Me too," Daisy said. "But the twins want a baby sister, so let's pray it's another girl."

Both Daisy and Daniel laughed as they got comfortable in their bed, wrapped in each other's bed. Together, with the twins, with their new baby on the way...

This is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this fic. Also a huge thank you to those you have bookmarked it, left kudos, and took the time to comment. I really do appreciate it all. This was my very first Agents of SHIELD fanfiction, so it really means a lot. I can't wait to continue to write AOS fics.
> 
> If you want more featuring these kids of Coulson's Team, I am making a series! It will mostly be short stories and one-shots, but I hope you guys continue to follow Michael, Lillianne, and the rest of the SHIELD team's kids. This fic is already in the series, so you guys can just click there and it should take you to it if you want to follow or bookmark it!
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first AOS fanfic, so thank you all for reading!


End file.
